


Solace

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Red Beauty Week 2017, Running Away, Secret Relationship, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Belle finds out that she is engaged to Gaston and decides to run away with Red. Written For Red Beauty Week 2017: Canon Divergence





	Solace

Belle darted through the forest, knowing the path to her destination by heart.  Soon enough, a small wooden cottage appeared as she found herself deep into heart of the woods.  Her heart pounded as she ran to the door.  She raised her fist to knock, but the door swung open before she got the chance.  Red stood on the other side with a smile and the look in her eyes that made Belle's heart melt.

Before Red could say anything, Belle moved to tips of her toes so that she could reach Red's lips and kissed her passionately.  Red wrapped her arms Belle's waist as she kicked the door behind her.  Tears sprung to her Belle’s eyes as she kissed her secret lover.

During a walk in the woods a couple of months ago, Belle had come across the cabin. Curiosity got the best of her and she knocked on the door. Soon after she met the cabin’s occupants, Red and her friend Snow White.  They hadn't been living there long, as they moved around frequently to avoid being discovered by the Queen's men who were hunting Snow.  Red and Belle became fast friends and Belle would sneak out of the castle to spend time with her, bringing books to read to her in the cottage.  Not long after, they realized that they had fallen in love with each other and began carrying on a secret relationship in the cottage.

Red pulled away and wiped away Belle's tears with a red gloved hand.  "What's wrong?"  Her voice was laden with concern as Belle buried her face into her shoulder.

After a couple of sobs, Belle composed herself and looked up at Red.  "It's my father," she explained, "He has arranged for me to marry a noble."

Red looked distraught at the news, "Does this mean we can't see each other anymore?"

Belle shook her head, "I can't marry Gaston.  He's vain, self-absorbed, and I don't love him the way I love you."  Red looked confused and Belle asked, "Run away with me.  We can start our adventure together."  Red opened her mouth to speak and Belle added, "I want to be with you.  I'm in love with you and I don't want to stop seeing you."

Red pulled her closer and crashed their lips together.  "I'll go with you," Red said, "Wherever you want to go."  Red wiped a fresh set of tears from Belle's eyes and lifted her up in her arms.  She carried her bridal style to her bed and laid her down.  They shed their clothes quickly as they kissed each other like their life depended on it.  

Hours later, they laid in bed together with their arms around each other.  They were breathless from their activities and Red placed a gentle kiss to Belle's neck as she pulled her tighter.  

Suddenly, The door to the cottage burst open and Snow walked in.  She took a look at the two of them and said, "Hello Red.  Belle."

Red sat up, wrapping the sheet around her.  "Hi Snow.  We need to talk to you."

"After you both get dressed?" Snow asked looking at the two of them.  She stepped out of the cottage and allowed the two to pull their clothes on.  She came back in moments later and the three of them sat around the small wooden table in the cottage.

Red looked at Belle nervously, and Belle squeezed her hand in encouragement.  Turning back to Snow, Red said, "Belle has been betrothed against her will.  We've decided to run away together."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief, "That's partly what I wanted to talk to you about."  Belle and Red looked at her in confusion and she explained.  "I've been thinking that it's time for us to leave the cottage behind."

"What made you change your mind?"  Red asked curiously.

Snow smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.  "I've decided that I don't want to be in hiding any longer.  It's time for me to face the Queen and whatever she has planned for me."  She looked at the two of them, "I may have also met a charming prince on my adventure today."

"A prince?" Red asked, her eyes lighting up.  "Good for you."  Her face felt slightly.  "Does that mean that we are going our separate ways?"

She shook her head, "No.  I need all of the help I can get against the Queen.  Besides, you are my best friend and I don't want to leave you behind."  Snow looked over at Belle, "You're welcome to join us Belle, I know how happy you make Red."

Belle smiled, "I would love to join you in your adventure."

Snow stood up and walked over to a cabinet.  She pulled out a small dagger and placed it in front of Belle.  "Welcome Belle.  Here's something to protect yourself out there."

Belle picked up the dagger and examined it.  "Thank you."  Red placed her hand on hers as she placed it back on the table.  
"Is there anything you need from the castle?"  Snow asked.

She shook her head, biting her lip.  "No."  Though if she had to be truthful, she would miss her library of books in the castle.

Red seemed to know what she was thinking and assured her, "We'll find you a new library.  Once we've defeated the Queen."

Belle smiled and leaned over to peck her lips.  "I'm going to start on dinner," Snow said, looking between the two of them.  "I'll give you a couple of moments."

After she left the cottage, the two looked at each other.  "I know you're going to miss your home and your family..."  Red started to say.

Belle put a finger to her lips.  "Don't worry about me," Belle said, "I'll be fine."  She explained, "The castle hasn't been the same for quite a while.  You are my solace in the storm and my home for the past couple of months has been here in your arms."

Red kissed her in response and Belle eagerly kissed her back.  "I love you," Red said.

Smiling, Belle kissed her again.  "I love you too."  The rest of the evening was spent planning with Snow.  Belle was surprised how easily she fit in with the two best friends.  In the middle of the night, they packed and slipped into the woods.  Red lead the way through the dark woods, with Snow and Belle trailing behind her.  

At the crack of dawn, they set up camp several miles from Belle’s castle.  Snow got a tent to herself while Red and Belle shared a tent of their own.  As Belle snuggled up to Red, she felt content and knew for certain that she made the right decision to run away with her. Though the road ahead would be rough, Belle was ready to face the Queen with Red by her side.


End file.
